An online service may allow a user of the online service to view multiple options for travel plans and make a selection from the multiple options based on manual user inputs. For example, an airline may operate a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which a user may manually search for available flights (e.g., from San Francisco to New York) on a particular day and then select one of the available flights for reserving a seat thereon. As another example, a hotel may operate a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which the user may manually search for available hotel properties and room types (e.g., in New York) for a particular period of time (e.g., September 5 through September 9) and then select one of the available room types at an available hotel property for reserving. As a further example, a restaurant may offer a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which the user may manually search for available table reservations (e.g., at a popular restaurant) within a particular range of times (e.g., 5:30 PM to 7:30 PM) on a particular date and then select one of the available table reservations for reserving. In all of these instances, the user must be proactive in visiting different websites and entering search criteria in order to compare and select different types of options (e.g., flight, car, hotel, restaurant reservations).